


Static

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Best Friends, Cabins, Drabble, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secrets, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: For years, he’d dreamt of soft and easy... But this was hard.





	Static

Thunder rumbled overhead, but Niall was too close, so his breathing sounded louder, and why the _fuck_ was he telling Zayn this _now_ —

Niall’s lips were on him, firm.

For years, he’d dreamt of soft and easy every time, after he’d witnessed Niall flirt with someone else. Again.

But this was hard.

The static scent of lightning, the drumming of rain, the salty sweat on Niall’s skin—it surrounded Zayn, making his eyes sting.

Oh God, finally—

Zayn couldn’t breathe. He shook his head, broke the kiss. “We can’t, you—your boyfriend.”

Niall bit his lip, looked away. “He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over a Ziall fic for a while, and @theseawalker asked for a Ziall drabble for prompt seven [on this list](http://prettyboymaximoff.co.vu/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts). This drabble will become a part of the longer fic later.
> 
> Thank you [@myownsparknow](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com), because you make everything better.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
